


Discovery

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught in the Act, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Quiet Sex, Rutting, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers Castiel is ticklish, Castiel enjoys it, Sam wonders why Dean and Castiel even have bedrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Castiel knows pain.  He knows the agony of being ripped apart molecule by molecule and scattered to the wind.  Aches, though, are an entirely different beast.  When he woke after his first night's sleep as the fully human creature he now is, the throbbing discomfort in his lower back was more than a little alarming.  The matching throb in his knees and ankles when he stood up that first morning were no better.

When first he told Dean about the little aches and nagging pains, Dean was sympathetic.  He smiled and clapped Castiel on the shoulder and gave him a lopsided smile.  "It's okay, Cas," Dean had told him.  "You'll get used to it."  But Castiel refuses.  Each ache is just a reminder that he's not what he was and is unlikely to ever be again.  Sometimes - especially in the morning when the pain is fresh and just as much a surprise as it has been every other morning - Castiel is pretty sure he's an unbearable grump.

Tonight, however, he says nothing.  It's been a long day in the field and he spent most of it on his feet.  A hot shower helped with most of the achiness that had settled in his bones and joints, but his feet still hurt.  More than even "a lot".  So he sits down on the couch and props them up and tries to ignore the throb that seems to get worse the longer he's off them.  It makes no sense, but little about his body really does.

He's staring at his toes disapprovingly when Dean lifts his feet and slides under them.  Castiel turns the baleful look on him, but he only smiles.  Dean's hands are warm and strong when they come to rest around Castiel's left foot.  They feel nice, squeezing the aching muscles.  He sighs with pleasure and scoots down a little on the couch to push his feet more firmly into Dean's lap.  Dean massages lazily, but Castiel doesn't mind the wandering attention because it still feels too good to complain.

Dean moves his hand and his fingertips brush against Castiel's instep.  His body's reaction is sudden and intense at the almost-but-not-quite-itch.  Castiel jerks his foot away and scratches it.  Dean watches out of the corner of his eye, waiting for Castiel's foot to return to his lap.  He squeezes again, and Castiel slides the tiniest bit further down the couch and closes his eyes, smiling.  Dean grips the top of his foot tight in one hand and drags the fingertips of his other lightly, purposefully up Castiel's instep.  He tries to pull his foot away, but can't and Dean's fingers trail back down the same path.

"Dean!"  He almost shouts, the urge to scratch his foot unbearable. 

"Are you ticklish, Cas?"

"I don't know," Castiel says, still trying to pull his foot away from Dean's grasp.  "I don't know what that means."

"No, I guess you wouldn't."  Dean goes back to massaging Castiel's foot, earnest strokes and deep presses of knuckles that release the pent up tension and feel as fantastic as anything he's ever felt. He relaxes slowly, warily, but Dean shows no further interest in teasing.

As Castiel relaxes, his cock starts to stir.  He watches Dean's fingers move swiftly up and down his foot, mind wandering to how different they feel when they're touching him elsewhere.  He clears his throat and shifts before rearranging his shorts to cover his growing erection.  When Dean finishes with his left foot and moves to his right, Castiel's body goes slack, curving against the arm of the couch.

The last thing he expects is the slow drag up and down his right instep, teasing fingertips that set his nerves on fire until he's squirming and growling and trying in vain to pull his foot out of Dean's clutches.  It doesn't itch, it's better than an itch and so much worse, nerves prickling with the sensation.  He starts to laugh, kicking his foot helplessly, uncertain what's so funny.

Dean's obvious enjoyment of Castiel's predicament makes him laugh and wriggle even harder until he's managed to find himself lying almost flat on the couch with Dean's still-upright body between his knees.  Dean's hands close around his foot again, firm strokes to relieve tension.  Castiel can't help chuckling as he watches.

"Are you ticklish anywhere else?"  Dean doesn't wait for an answer, teasing fingertips up the inside of Castiel's ankle and the curve of his calf.  Tiny explosions of pleasure that  _almost_  itches make Castiel's body jerk.  The way his underwear rubs incessantly against the head of his cock with each movement takes his breath away.

When Dean's fingers curl under the back of Castiel's knee and start to press, he giggles helplessly, grabbing for Dean's hands though he's not even sure he wants the sensation to stop.  Dean moves quickly, turning his body and sliding up Castiel's until his full weight is pressing down.  He mouths at Castiel's neck, kisses just behind his earlobe.

"Sam's gonna yell at us again if you don't be quiet," he whispers, a smile in his conspiratorial voice.  Castiel strokes down Dean's bare back to try to calm the giggle fit with very little success.  He's so focused on the way Dean's chest and belly feel pressed against his own that it takes him a minute to notice that Dean's cock is just as hard as his.

He moans softly with the realization and cants his hips up, grinding tentatively.  Dean kisses behind his ear again and nips at his jaw before shushing him.  Quietly and slowly with only hitched breaths and barely voiced "oh"s to give them away, their legs slot together familiarly and they start to rut.  Dean's lips find Castiel's in a soft kiss, covering a shared moan.  The feeling of his cock rubbing against Dean's through their clothing is glorious, more so because it's a secret.

Castiel pushes his hips up, finding a rhythm as his fingertips dig into Dean's back.  He licks at Dean's tongue, the kiss turning sloppy and wet with bitten lips and barely concealed groans of pleasure.  Dean's thrusts quicken, his hips twisting with every push downward until Castiel wraps a leg over his ass and pulls him closer.

Dean breaks first, moaning a soft, "God, Cas."

"Shhh," Castiel returns breathlessly, pulling Dean into another kiss as he digs his heel in more firmly.  Tickles forgotten, he grinds upward, cheek pressed to Dean's as they huff indecent promises hot in one another's ear, urging one another closer to the edge.  Dean shivers and his hips surge forward, trapping Castiel's cock tightly between their bodies until the warm flood of orgasm flows through his veins like molasses.  Relief is instant and tangibly sweet, making Castiel shiver, toes curling.

He gasps, cock jerking and pulsing sticky heat into his underwear until he shudders and presses his lips hard to Dean's shoulder to stop a cry of pleasure.  The heated wetness of Dean's come soaks through their clothes and the press of Dean's warm, open mouth to Castiel's shoulder is like heaven.  He whispers in Dean's ear, strokes the back of his head sweetly.

Dean's body presses more heavily on Castiel's as they both struggle to catch their breath and do so quietly.  His face is buried in the curve of Castiel's neck, warm breath and stubble that almost tickles - now that Castiel knows what a tickle is.  He closes his eyes and smiles and rubs circles on the back of Dean's neck, holding him close and enjoying the moment.

"Goddammit," comes Sam's exasperated voice.  "You  _both_  have bedrooms."

Castiel's blood runs cold and he stills as though that will stop Sam from noticing him sprawled on the couch in a lover's embrace.  Dean laughs, soft and warm against Castiel's neck before he raises his head to look over the back of the couch.

"Cas is ticklish," he says with a wide grin.  Castiel blushes, deep and instant and hot.

Sam sighs, the sort of big sigh that only a giant of a man can heave.  He sounds resigned to his life of a constant influx of unnecessary information when he answers: "I didn't need to know that, Dean."


End file.
